


Sweet dream

by KIKIBLUE



Series: newtina [20]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIKIBLUE/pseuds/KIKIBLUE
Summary: 躺在某人肚子上時，有的腦洞。可能ooc……臨時的想法，不在先前所說的小段子裡！
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: newtina [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1193446
Kudos: 4





	Sweet dream

**Author's Note:**

> 躺在某人肚子上時，有的腦洞。
> 
> 可能ooc……
> 
> 臨時的想法，不在先前所說的小段子裡！

她在他的肚子上睡著了。

一整天不斷地付出的勞動力，本該身體疲倦累到可以馬上閉眼沉睡。

但，不是，蒂娜嘆氣，咬住嘴唇。

不確定紐特是不是睡著了。

她盯著地下室門把，轉動著，探出頭，張望樓梯下層，有沒有那個熟悉的身影。

她失望的低頭勾起頭髮至耳後，再次輕聲嘆氣，轉身要帶上門時。

“蒂娜……？”

紐特從底層陰影處走出，仰著頭張大眼對她輕微微笑。

他已經換上專屬於他的藍色條紋睡衣，不解地低頭，手指在他睡衣上的口袋摸索。

“你……睡不著嗎？”

蒂娜看著他，拘謹地從左腳到右腳不停晃動。

她笑出聲，慢步走下樓梯，心跳卻像跑了幾百米，期待接近他。

“你……介意我加入你嗎？”

待她進入他的範圍內，手插入前面口袋裡，輕微跳動腳步，微笑期待他的回答。

紐特睜大眼，理解她的話語。

加入？他看著眼前穿著綠色棉質睡衣笑容滿面的蒂娜，熱氣慢慢的襲上臉頰。

他嘴巴張了張，手指更加在口袋裡摸了摸，才慢慢的“噢…”出聲。

直視她的眼後，低頭露出微笑。手張開指引他的床，正確的說是一張吊床。

在勇氣消失前，蒂娜快步走近，紐特先一步躺下，側著身留著空位，等待她的加入。

躺在吊床上是什麼感覺？她從來沒有想過會是如此安心、如此平靜，或許是因為身邊的人才讓她有如此美好的感覺。

“為什麼睡不著？”他的手僵硬放置她的脖子後，她的頭正倚靠他的肩膀，呼吸的氣息拍打他敏感的脖子靜脈上，他有點發抖卻感覺溫暖。

“我，不想一個人……或許是……我想感覺另一個人的溫暖。”

這是巴黎大戰後，當所有混亂都回歸軌道上時，心底開始為另一個人蠢蠢欲動，那個拿著一卡皮箱，大衣口袋裡有著一張她的剪報照片古怪的魔法動物學家。

她跟著他一天，在他美妙的箱子裡勞動著，身體疲倦心裡卻還渴望著。

用另一隻手環繞他的腰，側著身夾住他的腳，靠近他，閉眼吸取他身上的味道。

紐特知道他們之間的誤解解開了，但，太多事情需要處理。離開巴黎二個禮拜了，獨處時間卻少的可憐，他很想一直擁抱她，感受她甜美的氣息。

她的話，讓他放鬆也放肆自己的情感。手指在她髮絲中滑動，下巴靠在她額頭上，手收緊在她的肩膀。

“睡吧…我在這，一直會給你溫暖的。”

紐特輕柔的聲調催眠著她。

“嗯…”

她慢慢地閉上眼，嘟囔回應，伴隨耳裡響亮他的心跳聲……。

他微笑在她髮間、額頭，落下輕吻。心因為擁有她，溫暖而賣力跳動著。

“我愛你。”

在進入睡鄉前，輕聲許下諾言……。

地下室裡佈滿草地香氣、伴隨水聲、蟲鳴還有吊床上相擁而眠的幸福笑容……。


End file.
